


Secrets

by ArrowTheQuickest



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Angst, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Sad Luz Noceda, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowTheQuickest/pseuds/ArrowTheQuickest
Summary: Luz finds Amity on her doorstep at twilight who asks her if she can spend the rest of the night at the Owl House. Upon asking what’s wrong, Amity is quick to shut her down. Luz decides to seek refuge about some of her secrets in Amity who realizes both of them aren’t as different from each other. This results in trust, chaos, and total gay panic.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Willow, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 560





	1. A Truthful Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This Lumity fanfiction starts after season 1 episode 17 Wing It LiKe Witches! So there will be references of it.

Luz was completely baffled to see a certain green-haired figure in front of her. “Hi Luz.” Her voice was soft, kind of similar and unlike her usual chill demeanor at the same time. Amity was rubbing her arm with her other hand and glancing at the ground. “Amity?” She murmured, sleepily rubbing her eyes with a light yawn. “Wait, what are you doing here at this time?” She lazily questioned, feeling dazed and not processing the downhearted expression on the witch’s face. “I just-” Amity started to say but was startled by a loud crash.

“Luz, kid it’s midnight. Why are you busy frolicking around at this time?” A sort of tired and grumpy Eda proceeded towards the door with a frown. A really sleepy King was perched on top of her shoulders. “Bow before me.. you peasants.” He muttered, long lost in his own dreamworld as he snored lightly. The scene made Luz smile but her happiness faded to worry as she turned to look back at Amity. Eda noticed the young prodigy witch too and then pinched the bridge of her nose. “Luz what did I say about sneaky sleepovers?” She sighed. “No, Eda this is not-” Luz tried to persuade her but was cut off by Amity herself.

“I’m sorry.” She told Luz and the Owl lady with a sad look. “But could I possibly spend the rest of the night here?” Her question sounded desperate to Luz who looked back at her mentor. “Please?” The human girl added, sounding as pleading as she could. Eda’s lips curled into a straight line as if she was thinking as she glanced back and forth between the two teenagers.

“No loud noises. I don’t want to crash into the cabinets again to see what’s going on because even a witch like me needs her beauty sleep.” Eda folded her arms, causing Amity to be relieved and Luz to have a grateful smile on her face. “Don’t worry. We’ll go to my room and stay super duper quiet!” The Latina grinned before blinking at Eda who was staring at Amity- with confusion. “Dang kid you really got yourself a mark there.” She gestured to Amity’s right cheek which was red for some reason.

“Oh, uh, that’s nothing.” Amity quickly placed her hand on top of her cheek to hide it. She wasn’t meeting anyone’s eyes, not even Luz’s. Luz furrowed her eyebrows. Something was clearly wrong. Something that Amity wasn’t telling her. “But thank you.” She told Eda. “Well, okay.” The Owl Lady shrugged, before taking King off her shoulder. “I’m heading in for the night. Don’t stay up too long or you’ll end up way too cranky when we have a splendid weekend to look forward to.” 

“I’ll make sure King’s with me Luz. So you two- can catch up in a way.” With that being said, Edalyn Clawthorne vanished into the house as quietly and ironically as she had come into the living room. The Latina girl only nodded upon hearing these words as she turned over to Amity who was leaning against some crutches and had a cast around one of her feet. ‘Oh right.’ Luz thought, remembering their Grudgby match against Boscha and the other popular kids of their school. It had surprisingly ended well other than the fact that Amity had gotten hurt. 

“So,” Luz looked over at Amity who had a panicked expression on her face although she was trying her best to cover it with a calmer look. “What brings you here?” She didn’t immediately want to question the mark on Amity’s cheek which looked new- she hadn’t had it earlier this afternoon when they had their very first Azura book club meeting. Honestly, Luz had loved it. She had even convinced Amity to cosplay as Hecate while she was Azura! And she could’ve sworn that Amity was as happy about it as she was.

She heard no answer from the Blight. Maybe Amity hadn’t heard her. “Let’s just go to my room first. Then you can tell me what’s up.” Luz told her and Amity finally took her presence into mind and nodded. “Do you need me to pick you up again?” The human girl asked as the witch’s face flared up. Amity didn’t need a repeat of what happened the other day. Being carried in Luz’s arms had made her feel safe but it had almost blown her cover with how much flushed her face looked. “No it’s okay. My leg is better than what it was but thank you.” She smiled lightly.

“I should tell you this.” Luz told her once they started walking. “My room is actually an attic. I know it’s not much but it’s actually pretty comfy!” Amity only shook her head as she continued to follow her friend. “I don’t mind.” She replied, silently yet strong enough to not make it seem like her voice was cracking. The atmosphere between them was tense and Luz could tell already. But she knew she had to make Amity feel comfortable enough to tell her the truth.

“Ta-da!” Luz exclaimed towards Amity once they arrived in the attic. Amity’s lips curled up into a surprise expression. “This is nice.” She said. “Strange but nice!” It was the same compliment she gave Luz during Grom. But that’s just how Luz was. Peculiarly wonderful. “And hold on, I’ll get you another mattress.” Luz started rummaging through a lot of things. “You must be happy here.” Amity said, suddenly catching Luz off guard who almost had a bunch of boxes and weird voodoo stuff topple over her. “Huh?” She murmured, trying to regain her balance.

“I am.” Luz added, once she processed the green-haired witch’s words. “That’s good to know.” Amity sat down on the sleeping bag Luz just brought out carefully and kept her crutches against the wall. “Sorry I couldn’t find a mattress. At least not without weird monsters and charms going crazy on me. I still can’t get a hang of this place sometimes.” Luz dusted off her pajamas. She wasn’t embarrassed for some reason. In fact, she wanted Amity to see this side of her. She only hoped her friend wouldn’t judge her for it. On the other hand, Amity did find Luz’s behavior odd at times but what could she do? She secretly adored it.

So, no wonder she ended up here after what happened.

“Amity you should sleep on the mattress. I’ll take the sleeping bag.” Luz said, determined before pumping her fist into the air. “Wait what? No, Luz it’s okay.” Amity told her only to find the girl she secretly liked pout. “You’re my honored guest. It would only be my pleasure to do so.” She joked, making Amity laugh lightly. It was strange. The way she could easily be herself around Luz and Luz looked like she trusted Amity enough too. “You’re such a goof.” The green-haired girl whispered as Luz raised an eyebrow. “Did you say something?” She asked, causing Amity to clear her throat. “Uhm, I asked if you could help me move.” Amity lied quickly, feeling relieved once Luz reached over to help her. “So I can, you know, sleep on the mattress.”

The truth would’ve only made her more open to rejection. And after what happened earlier tonight, she didn’t need any more of that.

The Latina plopped down on the sleeping bag besides Amity who moved over to the mattress. “You didn’t answer my question from earlier Amity.” Luz stated firmly, which was really unlike her. “What brought you here in the middle of the night?” The lingering main question remained in the air.  _ What happened to your face?  _ Amity only swat her hand in the air with a fake chuckle. “Isn’t it good that your bird outside was sleeping and snoring loudly? I wouldn’t have wanted to break his other eye this time. At least not on purpose.”

Changing the topic huh? Two could play at this game. 

“Let me guess.” Luz smirked. “You came to my house at midnight or so because you missed me.” It was hard for her to stifle a laugh after saying that. To imagine Amity out of all people to just show up on someone’s doorstep because she missed them. “What?!” Amity’s face flared up. “I didn’t miss you.” She gritted her teeth. Well, kind of ouch? Luz frowned. This wasn’t meant to hurt her. She already knew that would be Amity’s answer. She just wanted the truth out of the witch so why did she care about this?

No, she had to stay on point.

“I did miss you Luz.” Amity muttered a few seconds later, making Luz tilt her head slightly. Aha, the embarrassment made its way back to Amity’s face as she blushed. Well at least the agonizing feeling Luz was feeling slowly disappeared. “But that’s not a reason anyone would end up at someone else’s place like this.” Amity sighed. “So late at night.”

“Then why?” Luz asked as Amity glanced at the floor. “Amity come on.” She grabbed her pale hand. “You can tell me anything.” Upon hearing that, Amity gazed down at their interlocked hands and then back at Luz. “It’s.. nothing.” She exhaled. The witch hugged her knees and faced her back towards Luz, hiding how she truly felt. The human girl knew there was no doubt something had happened that had caused Amity to land on her doorstep. Was it her parents?

Luz couldn’t help but recall the incident that had taken place all those days ago in Willow’s mind when she learnt the truth about why Amity had stopped being Willow’s friend. There was so much more to Amity and Luz had finally seen it. Her parents had left her no choice and young Amity could only do so much when she had to push her best childhood friend away. “Willow you were never too weak to be my friend.” Amity had said at that time. “I was too weak to be yours.”

Luz promptly glanced over at Amity. They were sitting besides each other with only a few meters of a gap in between them. The green-haired girl had nestled herself onto this sleeping bag she had been provided and Luz was on top of the mattress besides her. Her brown eyes made contact with the mark on Amity’s cheek. And suddenly it all made sense.

“Amity, did something happen with your parents?” Luz whispered as softly as she could, causing the other teen’s eyes to widen. “Did they hurt you?” She started reaching out towards Amity who only backed up in defense. “No!” Amity protested, shaking her head as fast as she could. “Amity it’s okay. It’s just me.” Luz stated, a bit confused as to why she was reacting this way. “Which is exactly why!” The witch raised her voice, sounding agitated but stopped upon realizing how tense and angry she sounded.

“I’m sorry Luz. Maybe we should just go to sleep.”

Luz stared at her as Amity laid herself down on the mattress, slightly curled up to make sure her injured leg would be in a comfortable position. The Latina frowned before lying down herself once she turned off the light. Amity promptly bit her lip as the silence filled the air. Did she hurt Luz’s feelings? That was one thing she strived not to do. Great. The one person who made an effort to actually care about her even though she pushed her away had been hurt by her. Was this really all she was good at? Perhaps she deserved the mark on her cheek.

“When I was back on Earth, it wasn’t as fun as this.” Her ears perked up once she heard Luz speaking even though she was certain the girl had fallen asleep. “I mean look at this place. There’s magic everywhere.” Luz sighed blissfully with a smile on her face. Her imagination had taken her to places so different than reality except now it was actually true. She really was happy here. “I guess you could say, other kids didn’t agree with me on a lot of things.” She blew at her hair causing Amity to turn around and look at her.

Her staring ensured Luz that she was okay with her continuing. “I haven’t told this before to anyone.” Luz shrugged, now facing Amity as well. Their faces were close, not that close but Amity was really thankful that it was dark now. She would have hated for Luz to see the red blush on her cheeks (however, it did cover the mark). “I guess this will be our secret okay?” The brunette grinned sheepishly. “Okay.” Amity replied. She was eager to know more about Luz, not that she would admit it openly. Luz’s optimism and straight up determination about things fascinated her so how could she not want to know more about the world she came from?

“I wasn’t always this cheerful you could say.” Amity was surprised to hear that. Luz? Not being cheerful? “I guess it was because all the kids in my class thought I was strange. And well, who would want to be friends with someone strange?” Luz placed her arm on her forehead as she glanced up at the ceiling once again. ‘I would.’ Amity thought. She knew Luz was strange sometimes and overly stupidly marching into plans that could definitely result in her death but that’s why she lo- cared about Luz. “Boscha reminded me of them the other day before the Grudgby game.” Luz added in the softest tone. “I really was determined to make her stop picking on Willow because I didn’t want her to go through what I did.”

“My mom sent me to a summer camp to make sure I stopped acting so strange. That’s how I ended up in the Boiling Isles. Grom showed me that I was afraid of her finding out about this life of mine. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to tell her.”

Amity clenched her fists as she gazed at Luz. Naive. That’s what she had regarded Luz as. But maybe, they were a bit alike. Luz had gone through the students at her school tormenting her and having her mom act ignorantly towards her. And Amity? The witch swallowed the lump in her throat before she grabbed one of Luz’s hands. The human girl looked at her with a soft smile. “Luz.” Amity breathed out. “I’m so sorry.” She said. “I will say this. You are strange. But that’s the best part about you. And maybe, one day you’ll mom will understand that too.”

“Thanks Amity.” Luz squeezed her hand, causing Amity to exhale a deep breath of air.

“I was with the twins today.” The prodigy witch started to say. Of course, such a story would only start off with the pranksters of siblings she had: Emira and Edric Blight. “They were joking around as per usual and messing with me. I don’t really remember what happened but I got knocked against a family heirloom. And it broke.” Amity shut her eyes, remembering the disappointing and angry words from her parents. “Emira and Edric tried to defend me but my dad ignored all of it and-” She trailed off, placing a hand on her cheek.

Amity hadn’t expected Luz to say anything much really. Letting that out had felt relieving but it did make her feel weak. Ha, her parents would be even more disappointed now. Blights being weak? Shame on her. But what scared her was that Luz was dead silent. Had she fallen asleep for real? Maybe that was good. Amity shouldn’t have said anything anyways.

A moment later the green-haired witch felt Luz’s hand slip out of hers before settling against her cheek. Oh no no no, Amity wanted to curl up under a blanket and hide her face.

Luz’s touch was tender and warm. Amity was taken aback at the sign of affection. “Does it hurt?” Luz questioned slowly, still cupping Amity’s face. Clearly the human world was different. Perhaps everyone was so touchy-feely. A feeling of uneasiness flashed in Amity at the thought of Luz being so close to someone else.

But after hearing Luz's secret. Perhaps she was the first person. Yet it reminded her of all the times her parents would shun her away. The Blights knew nothing of physical affection. It was disgusting and unethical to say the least. But here at this very moment, Amity felt peculiar. Luz cared. She knew that.

_ Luz cared. _

Amity couldn’t help the tears that brimmed her eyes. “Woah, hey are you crying?” Luz sat up straight quickly, pulling away from her friend. “Did I do something wrong?” Oh Luz. As oblivious as ever. Luz on the other hand was actually concerned for Amity’s welfare. She really shouldn’t have invaded the witch’s personal space. “Amity I’m sorry.” She apologized, awkwardly.

“I- It’s okay Luz.” Amity sat up as well, making sure her leg didn’t feel any sudden impact. “It’s just, I haven’t had anyone actually care about me. Well, not since I stopped being friends with Willow.” She couldn’t see Luz’s face. But she could feel the Latina beaming up at her. “You’ll always have someone who’ll care. I’ll make sure of that.” Luz tackled her into a hug.

Amity would’ve given anything to tell Luz how she actually felt.

But for now, this was enough.

“Ow my leg!” Amity shrieked, gasping out as Luz jumped up. “Amity I’m so sorry!” She blurted out. “I didn’t mean to put pressure on your leg.” She guiltily added. “I know.” The witch stared at her. If old Amity could have heard what Luz would mean to her in the next few weeks, she would’ve rolled her eyes and laughed. But this was more than Amity could’ve wanted.

“Hello? Earth to Amity?”

“Oh maybe you guys say Boiling Isles instead of Earth. Boiling Isles to Amity? Wait no that sounds weird.” Luz’s rambles made Amity snap out of her thoughts. “Oh, uh, sorry.” Amity stated. The two of them talked for a while about Azura, Hecate, and the stories of their favorite book stories. Amity noticed the way Luz’s face would light up as she talked about her favorite tale. And Luz noticed the fact that the sad gleam in Amity’s eyes had been replaced with something happier.

“Thank you for letting me in the Owl House Luz.” Amity murmured once both of them were sleepy enough. Luz responded with a dazed “anytime.”

The youngest Blight closed her eyes with content. Deep thoughts ran through her head but were shut out by the thought of  _ her.  _ Funny how Luz would never know about this. It was hard for Amity to fall asleep. If she hadn’t been distracted by the harsh thought of her parents, she wouldn’t even have been able to survive being within 20 meters of Luz today (as she definitely hadn’t forgotten what happened before, during, and after their Grudgby match).

She hadn’t expected Luz to start talking again. 

Especially about  _ her _ .

Luz really had expected Amity to have fallen asleep by now. She looked so calm. There was no feeling of hurt on her face. “Oh Amity.” Luz whispered. “I really wish I could do something. You don’t deserve any of this.” When she heard the truth out of Amity, she was furious. And no one wanted to see a furious Luz! For her friend’s sake, she kept her calm.

It was definitely upsetting to know someone as talented and amazing like Amity could have such a tough life. Luz had her first glance at that when Amity revealed why she stopped being friends with Willow the other day.

“You’re literally the most amazing witch I’ve ever met.” The girl sighed, still watching Amity “asleep.” Her heart seemed as if it was hammering. And Luz couldn’t tell why. This was different than fangirling about Azura or even being around any other person in general. Plus even though she was an open book, Amity was the first person to know the most about Luz’s social life.

“Sometimes, I don’t know Amity. Sometimes, I wish I could stay here with you forever. But that’s such a funny thought, isn’t it?”

Amity could hear all of it. But she wasn’t going to blow her cover. What did Luz mean? Little did Luz know, the green-haired witch’s heart was thundering in her chest just as fast.

“I really wanted to be your friend from the start. I just admired you. And now I wonder, what if it’s more?” Luz turned her back towards Amity and nestled herself into her sleeping bag which was on Amity’s left side. “I know you like someone else Blight. And that’s okay. I just hope they make you happy.”

Hang on.

_ What? _

“I’m a hopeless romantic living in the world of fanfiction and the first human witch person. What do I have to offer to you?” Luz muttered. She sounded.. off. And frankly speaking, Amity wanted to correct her. She just chose not to.

_ What if? _

“You deserve love too Amity. I hope you know that.” Luz lightly laughed but was quiet enough as to not wake Amity up. She shifted back one more time to look at Amity. “I think I love you Amity Blight. And I’m okay with it. And that’s another secret I’m willing to keep.” With that being said, Luz finally closed her eyes peacefully and fell asleep.

Amity was tense.

Luz Noceda  _ loved _ her.

She had said it herself. Longing filled Amity. This girl who she had despised at first somehow made her way into Amity’s heart. And now, she felt the same way? From being Willow’s weird abomination to being the girl she danced at grom with, Luz was still the same person whereas Amity had changed so much in a short span of time. Because of her.

There was no way Luz felt the same way. This was just sleep talk. But for once, it didn’t matter what Amity’s parents or anyone else said. She was happy. And she’d do anything to keep it. She decided to not make a huge fuss of it now. She’d have it while it lasted.

She definitely didn’t mind subconsciously sleeping in Luz’s embrace either.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has doubts on whether Luz actually loves her or not. Luz wants to find who Amity wanted to ask out at grom. Misunderstandings happen and conflicts arise.

“Y-you told Boscha?” The accusation escaped Amity’s mouth before Luz could even defend herself. “No, I would never tell Boscha anything. Not after the way she treated Willow.” The brunette frowned, trying to understand what was wrong. “Then how did she find out about our mini sleepover? And what happened last night?” The green-haired witch was on the brink of tears. How could Luz let this happen? If her parents found out she had been near the famous human girl, the owl lady and even the same house as them, things would get worse.

“I don’t know.” Luz threw her arms in the air. “Besides I thought you didn’t care about these things anymore Amity.” She added softly. “Well I have to. The Grudgby game was one thing but this is different. That was just a game. I don’t care about my reputation but my parents do.” The Blight scoffed.

“You can’t let them control you Amity. You’re so much more than what they pressure you into being. You shouldn’t hide your true self at all.”

“What about you then? Are you hiding something else from me?” 

“Amity, this isn’t about me and I’m not hiding anything from you either way. Why would I?” Luz asked, standing right in front of her with a few feet between them. “Last night.” Amity whispered. “I heard everything.” It had taken her all of her power to admit that. The green haired witch clenched her fists. “I heard what you said Luz. Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Luz asked, feeling her own heart hammer in her chest. The two of them stood there on the Grudgby field facing each other.

“Do you actually love me? As in, more than a friend?”

* * *

**A few hours ago,**

“Abomination rise.” The green-haired witch commanded, although her voice was barely audible. Her mind was distracted by yesterday’s events and she could barely control her summoned creation. It wobbled a bit to the side before collapsing and Amity gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. This hadn’t ever happened before. Her abomination wasn’t perfect but it was stable to say the least.

But her mind wasn’t. “Ms.Blight you seem quite distracted today.” Their teacher said in disappointment. “I’m sorry. I’ll try again.” She stated, once again ordering her abomination to listen to her. There was no improvement. The same thing happened again. “Agh why is this happening to me?” Amity hissed to herself once class was over.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she flinched. Flashes of memories flooded through her head.

“ _Amity, when will you learn?” Her father whispered into her ear, sending chills down her back. His stern hand was on her shoulder, holding her in place. “I’m sorry.” Was all she could say. “I’m so sorry.”_

“Hey, are you alright?” No, that wasn’t her father’s voice. She glanced over her shoulder to see a concerned expression on Willow’s face. The girl with glasses and her relationship was complicated due to the best friend history they shared but it was a start. “Yes, I’m fine.” Amity answered. She could tell Willow wasn’t convinced but the other girl seemed to shrug it off. “If you say so, Ami.”

The nickname brought a smile to Amity’s face, which however quickly faded away. “Would you like to join me, Gus, and Luz for lunch? That might cheer you up from whatever is bothering you.” Willow suggested, quite casually. The youngest Blight’s ears perked up once she heard Luz’s name and a fluttering feeling was sent into her stomach. “T-that sounds nice.” She forced herself to say, trying so hard not to replay what she heard last night.

_“I think I love you Amity Blight. And I’m okay with it. And that’s another secret I’m willing to keep.” After hearing that late at night from Luz, it should’ve been hard for Amity to sleep. But instead, it resulted in one of the best sleeps she’d ever gotten._

No, that was impossible. Luz was sleep talking. She didn’t mean what she said. And besides, she only danced with Amity at grom as friends. She probably meant that confession in a friendship way. Who knew how things like these went in the human realm anyways? Her ears drooped once Willow walked away but she followed her nonetheless with her crutches.

An agonizing feeling filled the pit of her stomach. Unrequited feelings were terrible and especially ones that felt so wrong. Perhaps in a dream world, Luz did feel the same for her. But then, her parents would storm right in and ruin everything.

Amity hadn’t realized she had walked right into Boscha. “Woah.” She fell to the floor, initiating a sharp pain to flood throughout one of her legs. She growled, trying to hide the pain. “Oh Amity, sorry I didn’t see you there.” Boscha sounded so.. Boscha. They obviously weren’t on really good terms anymore since the Grudgby game but Boscha looked like she’d seen better days. “It’s fine.” Amity got up on her own. ‘ _Thanks a lot Boscha._ ’ She thought.

“Amity, are you okay?” Someone almost collided into her. A very familiar someone. Amity’s face flared up and she lightly scowled due to the throbbing pain in her leg. “I’m okay Luz.” She faked a smile towards her favorite human. “That’s good to know. Come on, I saved you a seat!” She seemed extra bright, sunshiny, and optimistic today. Amity could use some optimism.

“Let me help you.” The Latina wrapped an arm around Amity’s shoulder, causing her to almost stumble and lose her balance altogether. “Thank you.” It was such a bad idea being close to Luz altogether but Amity craved it. If this was all they could be, she would learn to embrace it and put her feelings aside.

“You really did put your social status on the brink of extinction.” She heard Boscha cackle out loud. “At least I’m happy with what I have. Are you?” Amity shot back, causing Boscha to blink in surprise and snarl. Did she even mean to say that? Maybe it wasn’t meant for Boscha. Perhaps she had meant to say that to her parents the other day. “Ha! Yes retreat!” Amity listened to Gus stick out his tongue at Boscha who swayed away in annoyance.

“You really know how to put her in her place.” Willow chuckled at Amity who just shrugged once Luz helped her sit down. “Thanks Luz.” She softly gave the brunette a smile, hoping her cheeks weren’t tinted as red as before. “Don’t mention it!” Luz grinned, plopping down onto her seat. The two of them hadn’t talked about last night at all. Amity had left early in the morning before Luz woke up to go back home. Edric and Emira had helped her sneak back in (as it was the least they could do for getting her in trouble with their parents). She had left a note for Luz, thanking her for everything.

She was right next to Luz now and she didn’t know what to do. Her mind was at war with her heart. Should she tell Luz she had heard her last night? No, what if Luz got mad at her? What if she caused their newly built friendship to break? A frown settled onto her face as she picked at her food. “I was like humans don’t roar!” Gus narrated, standing on his seat. “At least Luz here doesn’t. And then Matt just scoffed and walked away. I won again!” He laughed.

Amity could barely hear him or the way Luz and Willow laughed. Perhaps everyone was laughing at her. Laughing at how her feelings were so stupid. How could she, a Blight fall in love so blindly?

She hated this. She deserved the slap her father gave her face. Her family was right. She needed to aim higher. Amity glanced at Willow, Luz, and Gus who were all in their happy little world. “Amity how could you ever step out of line?” Her father’s voice whispered into her mind. She got up and grabbed her crutches after throwing the remainder of her lunch into the trash. 

She should’ve said nothing but as usual, her ears perked up upon hearing Luz. “Amity?” The girl questioned, seeing her walk away. “I, uh, have to go.” The green-haired witch murmured. “Do you want me to help?” Luz asked. Of course she would offer to help. That’s just how the human always was. That’s one of the reasons Amity was so amazed by her.

“No!” She yelled, making everyone in the cafeteria stop and murmur. She gazed at Luz who looked more confused than hurt. “I-I’m sorry.” Amity stammered. She was just so conflicted. There was no way Luz loved her more than a friend and there never would be. “I need to be alone for a while.” She said, quickly disappearing from the crowded area.

If only.

* * *

Luz stood there agape as she watched Amity go away. “I hope everything is okay.” She sighed before putting her signature smile on. “Yeah! I’m pretty sure things are going to be alright!” She pumped her fist into the air and walked back to her and her friends’ lunch table. Her friends didn’t seem so happy either. “Who hurt my babies?” Luz gasped out, ready to fight anyone who messed with her friends.

“No, we’re okay!” Willow responded with a small smile. “But Amity isn’t.” She added. Luz thought back to yesterday. The mark on Amity’s cheek had luckily disappeared and Luz assumed she had gone to the healer or anyone from the healing coven. But yet, she knew the prodigy witch had gone through a lot since the start of time. “We need to find a way to make her happy then.” Luz flashes them a determined look.

Gus and Willow glanced back and forth at each other. “Is this another one of your wacky ideas that might get us killed?” The boy chuckled nervously. “No. Not really, I mean,” Luz trailed off. There were only certain times she could tell Amity was genuinely smiling. It was nice to know that her friend could be herself around her. But was it enough? Was that enough to make Amity happy?

Her thoughts travelled back to grom night and her own worst fear. Luz still hadn’t grasped the idea of what she would tell her mom when she finally had to go back home. But last night, Amity had convinced her things were going to be okay. This was the least she could do for Amity, no matter what it meant for her.

_Luz sighed as she looked over at Amity who was fast asleep. At first, being her friend was all she wanted. It was just like those sappy fanfictions in which the bright character somehow won over the grumpy one. For her, it had actually worked! And she was so happy that it did. Amity had proved out to be really fun during their Azura book club meetings. Well, Luz got her to cosplay with her once. It was definitely worth it._

_She didn’t deserve what she got._

_“You deserve love too Amity. I hope you know that.” It was comforting to have Amity close to her. That way, Luz knew she was out of harm’s reach. That’s all s wanted now. No, she hadn’t expected to get any fuzzy feelings about the situation. Luz was generally open about the way she felt but this was new territory. She wasn’t sure about feeling this way before but now she was._

_And the words just slid out of her mouth before she could even process them._

_“I think I love you Amity Blight.”_

She was really lucky the green-haired witch was sleeping then (although she really wasn’t but Luz didn’t know that, did she?). “I know! We need to find the person Amity wanted to ask to grom!” Luz stood on top of her seat with the most fearless expression over. “Wait Amity wanted to ask someone to grom?” Gus shrieked in disbelief. “Yeah that’s honestly hard to believe.” Willow blinked.

The Latina only shrugged. The thought did make her feel off. Amity having someone she’d actually want to go with to a dance (well- a very dangerous dance resulting from keeping a monster at bay). Would they ever have defeated grom together if Amity had mustered up the courage to ask her “crush” out? Would they have had their fairytale dance sequence?

“Well guys, not so loud. I don’t think Amity wants a lot of people to know.” Luz calmed down and hopped over onto the floor. “But maybe this will make her happy. We just need to find out who it is and see if they like her back. If they do, that’s awesome! If they don’t, we pretend this never happened.” She gushed out with a smug look on her face.

“How are we even going to find out?” Willow questioned. “I don’t think Amity will just tell any of us right away.”

“I’m going to ask her! But of course, I won’t tell her of our plan.” Luz sent a thumbs up their way. Lunch was almost over and once the bell rang, she grinned at her friends and dashed off. “I love Luz as our cool yet crazy human friend but I really hope this situation doesn’t get too bad.” Gus anxiously stated. “Me too Gus.” Willow added. “Me too.”

* * *

“Luz, you want to know what?!”

  
That was most likely the fifteenth time Amity blushed that day. And she even tried to avoid Luz’s gaze to prevent it. A sad thought filled her head. If Luz had really loved her, she would never be asking about her grom date right?

_‘What if she loves you? That’s why she wants to know?’_ A voice in her head spoke. But no, that couldn’t be. Yet maybe just maybe Amity had a small spark of hope. “Uh, er, what were you saying again Luz?” She asked. “Your grom date!” The human girl exclaimed with a smile. “Who did you want to go with?” Her question sounded genuine enough.

Perhaps Amity only imagined it but for a moment it was as if she could see the pain in Luz’s eyes. Something that she wouldn’t want to ever see. “Sorry Luz, I don’t think I should answer that question.” She sighed. They were sitting together on the bleachers. School had just ended a few minutes ago. “So, have you got any plans for today?” Luz asked after a few moments of silence as Amity held her breath. It was just the two of them again and they hadn’t really talked about last night either.

“I was planning to go home of course since I have to work on my abomination to change a few mishaps.” The Blight answered after clearing her throat. “Wait go home?” Luz glanced at her. It was a pleading look and Amity could almost hear the “no!” that went through her friend’s head. “I don’t really have a choice.” She smiled at Luz in order to show her it was okay. It’d be okay as long as Luz was there as cheesy as that sounded.

“Amity you don’t have to go back there.” Luz grabbed her hand, causing Amity to widen her eyes in surprise. “Where else will I go?” The prodigy witch’s voice quivered. This was a side she had never let anyone see; a side she wouldn’t let herself see. But lately this human girl had brought out emotions within her that the Blights could never associate themselves with.

“Hey, you can always stay at the owl house with me. Just like last night.”

The offer was tempting but Amity didn’t think she'd be able to be that close to Luz. At least for a little while. It was taking her all her night to simply not blurt out _the_ question. Did Luz actually love her? Had she hallucinated last night? Could an optimist like her actually feel the same way for Amity?

“Thank you but I can’t. I already put you and the Owl Lady- uh Eda in danger by staying at your place. My parents and my mentor Lilith are on really good terms with each other. I don’t think that’s good for her.” Amity explained. It was the rational truth although her feelings clearly hid something else. But that could just be another secret.

“Oh. I never really thought of that.” Luz gazed at the ground. “Thank you for looking out for us.” She beamed, making Amity sputter and flare up red again. “No problem.” She stammered. “This is why I will help you ask out your grom date. Please Amity, just let me do this for you.” Luz’s eyes shined alongside the setting sun. Her hand was still in the other girl’s embrace. Amity could catch herself staring at Luz as her bangs blew against the wind.

She couldn’t say no anymore. So, she let Luz drag her to whatever was happening. 

“Wow, did I just hear that right?” The cackle of a certain dark pink haired witch could be heard from behind the building. “Amity Blight taking her friendship with the human to the next level? Outside of Hexside premises? That’s something I never thought I’d see. And I won’t be the only popular gal humiliated anymore.”

Looks like the Grudgby game had induced way too many personal grudges for these fellow witches.

* * *

After school magic track practices to setting up the gym for ballroom dancing training as fun activities. It was a suggestion Skara had in mind after seeing Luz and Amity’s formal waltz (although that had just happened in the moment).

“Is it Matt?” Luz gritted her teeth with a deadly look. “Who?” Amity narrowed her eyes. “Oh wait, I think I got it.” Luz skipped across the hallway in front of Amity who had steadily increased her pace with her crutches. “You did?!” She almost fell forward but luckily a familiar human was there to catch her. “Don’t worry, I got you!” Luz smiled.

“Yeah you could just drop me now.” Amity whispered in addition to being flustered. “What was that?” Luz tilted her head once Amity stood upright again. “I mean thank you! Yes, that’s right!” She sighed. “So who do you think it is?” Amity quickly asked. “I’m guessing it’s Skara.” Luz swallowed the lump in her throat. “I mean someone already asked her and she said yes. It was cute too honestly. Maybe that’s why you were scared of being rejected.”

Amity Blight could not believe her ears.

She laughed, wholeheartedly.

At first Luz was worried and then that worry settled into a smile before she joined in on the laughter too. “Luz, I love you but that was the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.” The green haired witch snorted before a chill ran through her spine. What had she just said? Oh no, oh no no please she hadn’t just said that. “Aww you love me?” Luz squealed with the most happy expression on her face.

“I- uh sure! I mean I love Willow! Maybe even Gus. Perhaps even that weird owl lurking outside your house too. I love everyone lately!” Amity kept on rambling to prove her point if there was even a point left anymore to prove. “Blight, you are going soft.” Luz stated with the purest voice ever. “But I love you too! And that’s why I will help you win over your grom date. No matter what it takes!”

Her heart fluttered upon hearing Luz say that she loved Amity. It was the second time. The first time Luz had said that was filled with raw passion and care although only because she thought Amity was sleeping. It wasn’t as if she had solid proof on the way Luz felt for her. This time aka the second one sounded more genuine and happy. Amity would give anything just to hear Luz say that again.

They should have stayed that way forever. Watching Luz go around asking Amity who it was when she just wanted to say Luz’s name..

At one point, Luz dragged them over to Boscha who apparently had a few tricks up her sleeve. “It’s not Boscha Luz.” Amity whispered a few minutes later right when they bumped into the one person Amity didn’t want to be near. “Oh wow, looks like you two are having fun.” They heard the current Grudgby captain speak. “Then again, you two had a wonderful time last night too with your conjuring right?” Boscha asked with a smirk.

Where had she heard that? And how?

“What do you mean?” Luz stepped forward, furrowing her eyebrows. “It’s such a shame Amity. I thought you felt bad for them and that’s why you joined the human and the half witch’s team but wow you really are attached to her.” Boscha laughed, causing Amity to have an uneasy feeling settle down into her stomach.

“You would have a conjuring or well- sleepover as these weirdos call it with a human? You did stoop down so low. Imagine if the whole school found out. Imagine if your family found out.”

Amity was frozen. There was no way Boscha would know about this. She had swore her elder siblings to secrecy earlier today. And the only other person who knew was Luz. She turned towards Luz who looked furious in a way. “Leave her alone Boscha.” The human said.

“Looks like she needs you to leave her alone too.” The three eyed girl snickered, indicating Luz to turn around. Amity was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

That’s how they had ended up here. In this place, situation, and at this time.

“What about you then? Are you hiding something else from me?” 

“Amity, this isn’t about me and I’m not hiding anything from you either way. Why would I?” Luz asked, standing right in front of her with a few feet between them. “Last night.” Amity whispered. “I heard everything.” It had taken her all of her power to admit that. The green haired witch clenched her fists. “I heard what you said Luz. Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Luz asked, feeling her own heart hammer in her chest. The two of them stood there on the Grudgby field facing each other.

“Do you actually love me? As in, more than a friend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I awfully do suck at cliffhangers.  
> And oh my gosh, if anyone has watched the latest owl house episode (which I’m pretty sure most of you have), my heart is still broken. Eda needs to come back. Luz and co better storm the emperor’s castle to save her.
> 
> Anyways, there will be one more chapter (two if i get bored) and thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Luz and Amity have taken over my heart. Please leave kudos and comments if you want me to continue this story. Also you may leave suggestions on what you would like in this story <3


End file.
